


Nigdy nie zakładaj ulubionych butów jeśli masz zamiar eksperymentować z magią

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, magic is weird, those were really nice shoes
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: - Flick  Co to w zasadzie ma zrobić? - Coraz bardziej zaniepokojony Nil wyjrzał zza swojej osłony tylko po to, by zobaczyć, jak Flick wzrusza ramionami.- A skąd miałabym wiedzieć, skoro jeszcze nie spróbowałam?





	

\- Um, Flick? Jesteś absolutnie pewna, że to dobry pomysł? - zapytał Nil, niepewnie

spoglądając do pomieszczenia. W zazwyczaj nieużywanej części piwnicy, podłoga i ściany pokryte były siatką run, a sama Flick kontynuowała swoje dzieło malując kolejne znaki na suficie.

Przechylała się lekko na boki, balansując na trójnogim taborecie postawionym na drabinie. Na stołku, między jej nogami, stała mała butelka z ciemnego, grubego szkła, nadal częściowo wypełniona cieczą delikatnie iryzującą w słabym świetle.

 

\- Cóż, mamy pięćdziesiąt procent szansy, że nic się nie stanie? - odpowiedziała Flick z roztargnieniem, zbliżając się do centrum spirali run po środku sufitu.

\- Pięćdziesiąt procent? Czekaj, nic się nie stanie, czy… nic się nie stanie? - Nil zapobiegawczo cofnął się o kolejny krok.

 

Flick ostrożnie zsunęła się ze swojej konstrukcji i rozejrzała po pomieszczeniu, podziwiając efekty swojej pracy. W centrum podłogi i na suficie, dokładnie na tej samej linii, namalowane były okręgi, mające nie więcej, niż pół metra średnicy. Od czterech punktów na ich obrzeżach, wskazujących kierunki świata, zaczynały się sznury run, ciągnące się spiralnie od podłogi, przez ściany, aż do okręgu na suficie, kończące się w punkcie kierunku przeciwnego do tego, gdzie zaczęły. Same runy były ledwo widoczne, odznaczały się jedynie ciemniejszą barwą wilgoci na kamiennych murach i ledwie widoczną w słabym świetle iryzacją.

Flick wytarła ręce o spodnie.

 

\- No,wreszcie. Wygląda genialnie, nie? - zwróciła się przelotne do Nila, a potem kontynuowała bez czekania na odpowiedź. - Oczywiście, że wygląda genialnie, to mój wynalazek. Patrz i ucz się! - Na pół ukryty za drzwiami Nil prychnął i wymamrotał coś o magii i mózgach. Flick parsknęła. - Nie, ale poważnie, wygląda świetnie, nie?

 

\- Wygląda jak coś, za co matka cię udusi. Zużyłaś cały jej atrament. - Flick wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu, który, Nil wiedział z doświadczenia, nie zwiastował nic dobrego.

\- Jeszcze nie - oznajmiła Flick, aktywując zaklęcie, by podnieść niemal pustą buteleczkę.

 

W reakcji na magię, pobliskie runy zaczęły się delikatnie żarzyć, wyglądając jakby odbijały niewidzialne światło. W momencie, kiedy magia dotknęła pojemnika z atramentem, przez ciemne ścianki zaczęło przebijać światło, a z niezamkniętego otworu po chwili wystrzelił snop światła. Runy na suficie pod wpływem blasku rozjarzyły się mocniej.

 

\- Flick  Co to w zasadzie ma zrobić? - Coraz bardziej zaniepokojony Nil wyjrzał zza swojej osłony tylko po to, by zobaczyć, jak Flick wzrusza ramionami.

\- A skąd miałabym wiedzieć, skoro jeszcze nie spróbowałam? - Nie czekając na reakcję brata, Flick użyła zaklęcia, by resztę atramentu, świecącego już wystarczająco jasno, żeby zostawić powidoki, kiedy mrugała, wylać na środek okręgu na podłodze.

 

Świecąca ciecz rozlała się cienką warstwą w granicach okręgu, a część popłynęła dalej wzdłuż run, tworząc pojedynczą falę światła, od podłogi do sufitu, po czym spłynęła do okręgu na suficie i zawirowała.

 

Nic się nie stało.

 

Flick zmierzyła wzrokiem oba okręgi.

 

Nic się nie stało.

 

Mamrocząc pod nosem do siebie prześledziła wzrokiem sznury run, upewniając się, że czego nie pominęła.

 

Nadal nic się nie stało.

 

Nil, przed chwilą ostrożnie tylko wyglądający zza drzwi, stanął za plecami Flick, garbiąc się lekko, żeby na pewno nie przejechać głową po suficie.

 

\- Cóż, tym razem przynajmniej nic nie płonie. Ty tłumaczysz matce, co się stało z jej atramentem - oznajmił Nil, sprawiając wrażenie 10 lat młodszego, kiedy wyglądało na to, że nikt nie skończy dnia u kapłanów. Flick mruknęła z niezadowoleniem.

\- Czemu nic się nie dzieje? Byłam pewna, że /coś/ się stanie. - Szturchnęła lekko wirującą powierzchnię dolnego okręgu czubkiem buta.

 

But zniknął bez śladu, zostawiając Flick ze stopą w powietrzu i ciemną, wełnianą skarpetą na widoku.

 

\- Mój but!

\- Flick, dlatego to zniknęło twojego buta?!

\- A co za różnica? Kosztowały 20 sztuk złota! Gdzie ja teraz znajdę wystarczająco dużego węża morskiego, żeby zrobić drugi? I nigdy nie będzie idealnie pasować do drugiego!

\- Nie wiem, poprosisz Edgarda, zawsze przywozi ich pełno? To chyba nie jest teraz największy problem? - Flick na chwilę przestała próbować ściągnąć skarpetę i spojrzała na Nila z niedowierzaniem.

\- Edgard nie żyje? Pochowali go pod lasem z pół roku temu?

\- Czekaj, co? - Nil znowu wyglądał na zmartwionego. - Przecież widziałem go w zeszłym tygodniu.

\- ...czy ty pomyliłeś Edgarda z Bobem? Proszę, nie mów mi, że mówiłeś do niego Edgard. Biedny, biedny Bob. - Flick pokręciła głową.

\- Czy możemy wrócić do, no wiesz, twojego buta? Czekaj, po co ściągasz drugiego? - Stojąc na jednej nodze w swojej wełnianej skarpecie, Flick usiłowała zzuć swojego jedynego buta bez dotykania butożernego koła. Kiedy w końcu jej się udało, stanęła na wprost okręgów i zmierzyła je wściekłym wzrokiem. 

Aktywowała zaklęcie.

 

\- A nażryj się - warknęła, pozwalając by zaklęcie wystrzeliło buta z jej ręki, prosto w górny okrąg. Tym razem but został wchłonięty z cichym chlupnięciem. Z miejsca, gdzie magia dotknęła okręgu rozeszła się fala światła, potem kolejna i jeszcze jedna. Po chwili fale zlały się w jedną ścianę światła, wypełniając pokój jaskrawym światłem. W ciszy pustej piwnicy, słychać było tylko syk Nila i Flick, kiedy musieli zasłonić sobie oczy przed narastającym światłem i odległy świst, narastający, ale brzmiący jakby dochodził z daleka.

 

Kiedy światło zaczęło przygasać, w piwnicy rozległa się wiązanka przekleństw. Ku zdumieniu Flick i, nawet większemu zdumieniu Nila, autorem nie był on. 

 

\- A niech by was morski kur zabrał, magiki jebane. 

 

Pomiędzy świecącymi kręgami unosił się mężczyzna, dość wysoki, by w piwnicy wybudowanej przez gnomy i krasnoludy, być zgiętym niemal w pół. Między nim, a kręgiem u góry i na dole było mniej niż pięć centymetrów przestrzeni, ale nie wyglądało na to, by mężczyzna był w stanie zmniejszyć tę odległość, przytrzymywany przez zaklęcia.

 

Nil zmierzył siostrę powątpiewającym spojrzeniem.

 

\- Flick, ja wiem, że tym masz dość… szerokie zainteresowania, ale… - Zanim skończył zdanie, Flick kopnęła go w kostkę z całej siły, szybko tego żałując, gdy boleśnie przypomniał o sobie brak buta. Podstarzały, niemal łysy mężczyzna przestał kląć. Flick rzuciła obu potępiające spojrzenie.

 

\- Nie. Po prostu. Nie. Mam zamiar udawać, że nigdy tego nie powiedziałeś. Bez urazy - powiedziała do mężczyzny, który zaczął się nadymać z oburzenia - ale nigdy w życiu. - Zastanowiła się chwilę. - W zasadzie, to ktoś ty?

 

Mężczyzna widocznie poczerwieniał i zmrużył oczy. 

 

\- Jam jest Bachanan, kapitan Niezłomnej, najpotężniejszego okrętu, jaki widział świat. Jak możesz nie znać mojej twarzy? Na każdej ścianie, w każdym mieście jest mój portret! - Mężczyzna przez chwilę próbował się wyprostować, ale w końcu się poddał. Flick, uważając by nie dotknąć świecącego okręgu,  przysunęła się bliżej by uważniej przyjrzeć się twarzy mężczyzny, a w końcu wzruszyła ramionami. Na skroni mężczyzny zaczęłą być lekko widoczna pulsująca żyłka.

\- Flick - wyszeptał Nil, - po coś ty go tu ściągnęła? Co jeśli on będzie się potem chciał mścić, albo coś? Ojciec cię udusi, jeśli podniosą mu przez to ceny na transport. Ten Banan…

\- BUCHANAN, TY PÓŁ KRWI IDIOTO! - ryknął kapitan, nadal pokurczony, ale widocznie wściekły. Nil się skrzywił i zamilknął. Flick zamarła w miejscu, nadal tuż przy twarzy kapitana, i zmrużyła oczy. 

 

Runy rozjarzyły się światłem.

 

\- Wiesz co? Myślę, że tu sobie zostaniesz. Nikt nie potrzebuje tego pokoju, nikomu nie będzie przeszkadzać, jeśli go zamuruję. - Flick odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyłą w stronę wyjścia. Nil przejechał dłonią po twarzy, ale się nie odezwał. Kapitan nagle pobladł.

\- Czekaj, że co? Bo go…? Ej, czekaj, przecież ja tak tylko mówię, nic złego nie miałem na myśli! - Flick dotarła do drzwi i gestem przepuściła Nilnana. - Przepraszam! Czekaj, mam przy sobie - zaczął poklepywać się po kieszeniach, dość niezdarnie ze względu na pozę, - mam przy sobie to! - Wyciągnął niewielki amulet, czarno-zielony i nie większy niż opuszek jego palca. - Możesz to wziąć, tylko mnie wypuść! - Nil westchnął i wciągnął Flick z powrotem do pomieszczenia. Ta tylko fuknęła na niego i stanęła z założonymi rękami, ostentacyjnie nie patrząc na świecidełko. 

 

\- Nil, to nawet nie jest magiczne. Runy nie reagują. Powinniśmy zostawić tego gnoja, żeby tu zgnił. 

\- Flick, gdybym pozwolił ci mordować każdego, kto jest tak głupi to miejsce miałoby jednocyfrową populację, dobrze o tym wiesz. Potrafię dać sobie radę z idiotami, nie potrzeba nam trupa w piwnicy. - Zatrzymał się na chwilę. - Kolejnego trupa. - Kapitan Bachanan pobladł jeszcze bardziej, ręka w której trzymał niewielki kamień wyraźnie zadrżała. 

 

\- Jest magiczne! Jest magiczne, obiecuję! Dostałem to w Akademii, we Flatbrook , od… przyjaciela. - Wyraźnie stracił rozpęd, kiedy rodzeństwo spojrzało na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- We Flatbrook nie ma Akademii - stwierdził płasko Nil. Flick wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze.

\- U niego jest. Nie rozumiecie? - parsknęła widząc niezrozumienie na twarzy obu mężczyzn. - Portal! Ściągnęłam tego tu - rzuciła Bachananowi pełne obrzydzenia spojrzenie - przez portal! Światy równoległe! - Nil zaklął pod nosem, a wiszący w powietrzu kapitan nadal wpatrywał się we Flick z niezrozumieniem. Podeszła do niego i spojrzała na kamień z bliska. 

 

\- Działa tylko w rękach maga, tak mi powiedziała. Bardzo są rzadkie! - Widząc swoją szansę, kapitan podsunął kamień w stronę Flick tak bardzo, jak tylko dał radę. - Nawet nie chcę dużo złota - spojrzała na niego z politowaniem. - Znaczy, wcale nie chcę nic, tylko mnie wypuść!

 

Flick spojrzała na Nila, ten tylko wzruszył ramionami. 

 

\- No dobra. Rzuć to o tam - wskazała na kąt pomieszczenia, gdzie wcześniej rzuciła stertę szmat do ścierania błędnych run. Kapitan zrobił to bez słowa. Flick zrobiła krok do tyłu i spojrzała na całe zaklęcia.

 

\- Nie masz pojęcia, jak go odesłać, prawda? - Flick wzruszyła ramionami. Kapitan wybałuszył oczy. 

\- Przecież powiedziałaś… - Flick wyciągnęła jedną odzianą w skarpetę stopę i docisnęła nią kapitana do dolnego kręgu. Rozległo się plaśnięcie, jakby ktoś uderzył dłonią o bok ryby, wszystkie runy rozświetliły się równocześnie, a kiedy Nil i Flick znowu mogli otworzyć oczy, po mężczyźnie nie został nawet ślad, jeśli nie liczyć amuletu, wciąż leżącego na stosie szmat. 

 

Pierwszą reakcją Flick było, oczywiście, go dotknąć. 

 

Pierwszą reakcją Nila było, zaklnięcie i poirytowana realizacja, że oczywiście, któreś z nich musiało skończyć ten dzień u kapłanów.

 

(Pierwszą reakcją kapłanów, kiedy wyciągnęli już zupełnie przeźroczysty kamień z zaciśniętych palców Flick i ją docucili, było rozbawienie. Jej reakcja na wieść, że właśnie uczyniła amulet wart małą fortunę zupełnie bezużytecznym, a zamiast tego ma moc utrzymywania roślin przy życiu był przez najbliższe 3 lata najczęściej opowiadaną anegdotą we wszystkich okolicznych świątyniach. Potem zaproponowali jej sporą sumę za pracę sezonową, gdzie miała utrzymywać przy życiu zebrane owoce, dzięki czemu ilość przetworów w mieście w czasie zimy przebiła wszystkie dotychczasowe rekordy.)

  
(Pierwszą reakcją kapitana Bachanana po powrocie na swój statek, było wypicie samotnie butelki swojej najlepszej whiskey.)


End file.
